


Mother's Day the Grounder Way

by Enyn_Skyeward



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adult Humor, Angry Titus, Celebrations, F/F, Family, Gifts, Happy kids, Intimate Moment (non-sexual), Lightning bugs, Mother's Day, Picnic, Warm Return, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nightbloods find themselves asking Clarke for help in preparing a celebration for Lexa. Between kids being kids and Titus, nothing goes as expected when Lexa returns. Despite this, the leader finds herself remind that she's a mother figure to the children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day the Grounder Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Mother's Day fic celebrating all the mothers in the world whether they're adopting mothers, biological mothers or women who have just inspired/guided others (also known as spiritual mothers). 
> 
> This is for you guys. 
> 
> Also before you guys ask, this is a one shot. 
> 
> Takes place in an AU world where 3x07 ended after Lexa and Clarke made love. Clarke returned to Arkadia and they took care of Pike. Clarke returned to Polis once peace was settled and Skaikru rejoined the Coalition. This takes place about 9 months after after 3x07.

Clarke woke to the sound of several small knocks on her door; all different in sounds and heaviness meaning it was several different hands. Blinking further awake, she looked around to see she’d fallen asleep in her ambassadorial quarters instead of Lexa’s bed as she normally did. The events of the day before reminded her why she’d slept alone. Lexa had left to attend to something minor in TonDC regarding the rebuilding process and wouldn’t return till the following day. She’d fallen asleep in her own soft bed since she wasn’t allowed in Heda’s quarters without Lexa.

She slipped from under the warm furs and pulled on her robe and headed to the door. The knocks continued as she neared the wood and glass barrier. Opening the door, she watched as the youngest of the Natblida stumbled and fell while the others held their fists in the air. Despite being potential successors for Lexa, the young disciples were kids when not under her eyes or those of Titus, and Clarke was more than willing to assist them in just being kids. Lexa often would look the other way if they were late to training due to being with her, although Titus was far from forgiving.

“Nico come here.” The boy was just five, the youngest and newest Natblida found among the clans. Clarke bent down and helped the boy stand, brushing off his clothes as he looked at her with a small smile. “Yu ogud?”

“Sha Wanheda.”

Standing up she looked to Aden, although not the oldest of the group he was their leader. “Why are you knocking on my door, Aden? The sun hasn’t even risen yet.”

“Today Heda is returning and we wish to help in preparing for her arrival.”

“She goes away often and she always returns, why would today be any different?”

It was Tria, the oldest girl, who answered her question. “It’s Day of Life, I’m sure Heda has forgotten as Natblida don’t normally celebrate the occasion but we wish to celebrate.”

“Day of Life?” Clarke ushered them into her room and they all clambered onto her bed and sat there waiting. “Another holiday?”

“As Tria said, Natblida don’t celebrate the holiday but it’s a special day and we discussed it, we want to celebrate.” Aden smiled, “it’s the day we celebrate those that gave us life, celebrating one’s parents and as Heda has raised us…”

Clarke smiled softly at them, “you want to celebrate her.”

“Yes!” Obra, the younger girl, exclaimed jumping in place slightly.

“Titus would forbid it as it’s against tradition so we came to you since we require help.” Julian, the oldest of them, spoke soft but firmly. “You will help us, won’t you Wanheda?”

“If it goes against Titus,” the blond smirked at them, “you can count me in.”

* * *

Grins crossed their faces before Tria waved her hands, “we want to hold a meal in the Night Grove for Heda, as the sun sets and the light bugs are released.”

“Aden procured light bugs, they always shine once night falls.” Obra grinned at the statement, “he gave his best dagger for a whole jar.”

Clarke narrowed her yes, “your best dagger, does Heda know?”

“No, I will merely acquire another by betting with Rog. He always bets his best weapons in fights and I can win against any of the city boys.”

“Before you go busting your lip or any other limb I’m going to have to heal, let me get you another dagger.” She got off the bed and bent down, removing a box from under the bed itself. Placing the box on the bed, she opened it and watched as all the kids leaned over to look inside. Inside the box were dozens of knives and daggers, some she acquired in trade and others given to her. “Pick one Aden.”

The boy looked into the box and debated over several, looking at them before finding one he liked. It was one given to Clarke by one of the blacksmiths in Polis, only his finest blade for Wanheda he’d said. “Mochof Wanheda.”

Nico picked out one before anyone could stop him and he grinned at Clarke. “Ain.”

“Sha, yu.” Clarke smiled at him and sighed, “everyone pick a dagger or knife.”

There was no fighting amongst the group, instead they chose what was available after everyone else had gotten one. Then Clarke watched as they compared the designs on their weapons, giving scenarios of when they could be used. Eventually, the excitement of their gifts wore down and Clarke had their full attention. Aden began speaking about what they planned to do for Lexa in further detail. It was only an hour later that Titus found them all going through a lesson like one Clarke had watched Lexa give previously and they were ushered away before Clarke herself got a verbal berating from Titus. She’d grown so used to them she stood patiently waiting till he left.

* * *

Lexa arrived back midday and after speaking with several servants, had a bath prepared for her. Clarke found the woman in her bath with handmaidens filling the tub with water. Each of the women bowed their heads as she entered the room and patiently waited, standing at the end of Lexa’s bed with her hands behind her back. Lexa merely met her eyes and sent the handmaidens away with a simple command and a raise of her wet hand.

“Titus said he found the Natblida with you this morning.” Lexa sat up in the water and rested her arms on her knees as Clarke made her way over to the metal tub, sitting beside it on the floor.

“You’ve been away for almost two days and the first thing out of your mouth is about Titus?” Clarke huffed slightly, “good to know where I stand.”

“Hodnes don’t be like this.” Lexa reached out and pushed back a strand of Clarke’s hair till it rested behind her ear, traces of water left on her pale cheek. “I merely found it amusing that the first concern out of Titus’ mouth was in regards to you and the Natblida. He said he found them sitting on your bed, you in your nightdress and you leading them in a lesson meant for only Heda to teach.”

Clarke reached over to the side of the tub and let her fingers play with the water. “You were away and they begged for a lesson that didn’t come from Titus. I merely told them a story from before the bombs and we discussed the morality of the story, of what the characters did wrong. They learned that lying often does more harm than good, even if it helps at the moment it may not help in the weeks that follow.”

“Honesty is a lesson I hadn’t yet arrived at, at least beyond the youthful lessons of not lying to those that care for you.” Lexa turned her attention from Clarke to the towel over the end of the bed. “Could you hand that to me?”

The blond stood and removed the towel, holding it out for Lexa. “Come here.” She wrapped it around Lexa when the woman stepped out of the bath. “Can we go for a walk at sunset, just you and I?”

“If you wish Hodnes. I have no duties till tomorrow once I conclude my meeting with Titus.” Lexa stopped Clarke’s drying efforts with her own hands and reached up, cupping her lover’s cheek. “I have missed you ai tombom.” Kissing her lover, Lexa pulled back and gave her a soft smile. “I desired you with me the entire time.

Groaning, Clarke leaned her head against Lexa’s shoulder. “You can’t say stuff like that.”

“Why not? We’re in private quarters and we…”

“Because it makes me want to ravish you!” Clarke pulled her head back, “do things to you that aren’t necessarily done during the day when you have a meeting with Titus after this.”

“Tonight then my love, tonight I am yours.” Lexa pulled the towel around her body and headed towards her dressing alcove. “As for the meeting you’ll be with me, it’s likely you’ve witnessed things Titus has missed during my absence.”

“Brings new definition to cockblocker.” She muttered and looked up to see Lexa looking at her with an expression of confusion. “Skaikru phrase and derogatory in nature, not worth explaining.”

* * *

Of course their meeting with Titus wasn’t what they expected, especially when they walked into the throne room to see all the Natblida lined up and Titus standing with a jar full of bugs as well as the dagger Clarke had given Aden. The man was speaking to them, questioning them and all their heads were down as they answered.

“It was for Day of Life.” Tria spoke, “the light bugs were for our celebration.” Clarke and Lexa paused in their steps and the blond watched as Lexa observed the situation, waiting to see if it warranted her stepping in.

“Day of Life is not celebrated by Natblida, tradition demanded your parents leave you in Heda’s care. Were you planning on going to your villages and giving them to those who no longer are yours?” Titus held up the dagger, “and the dagger, which is finer than any blade you are afforded? Where did you get it?”

Aden looked up at Titus, defiance in his eyes. “Wanheda gave me the dagger. She gave it to me to replace the one I traded for the light bugs.”

Titus went silent before he spoke firmly, “Wanheda encouraged this effort? Of course she did.” He threw the jar to the ground and it shattered, the bugs flying off if they didn’t die from the force. “There will be no Day of Life celebration and I will be speaking to Wanheda, returning the dagger.”

“Then we’ll all return the daggers she gifted us.” Tria pulled hers and all the kids followed, throwing their new daggers or knives to the ground. “If Aden can’t have his, we won’t have ours either.”

Lexa finally cleared her throat and all the Natblida looked up, Titus turning as well. He paused when he saw the two women. “Heda…”

She put up a hand and moved to the Natblida, “who were you going to celebrate today?”

Julian gave a sigh before meeting her eyes, “you Heda, because you raised us. We planned a meal in the Night Grove at sunset and after, we were going to release the light bugs. Wanheda only wished to aid us in making it possible, replacing Aden’s dagger to cover the cost so he wouldn’t have to fight to win another.”

“You were going to celebrate me?”

They all gave nods and she smiled at them. “You aren’t our mother but you’re the closest to a mother we have.” Aden exclaimed softly, “we wanted to honor you for all you’ve done, not out of duty but of choice. You have cared for us far more than those of the past have cared for Natblida.”

“And now we have no more light bugs.” Obra whispered and looked at the broken glass.

“Of course we will.” Lexa turned to Titus, “you’ll return Aden’s dagger and acquire more light bugs. The Natblida wished to celebrate Day of Life and they shall.”

“It isn’t tradition…”

Clarke huffed as she made her way over. “Peace wasn’t tradition and look where we are. It’s one celebration, it can’t hurt them to want to celebrate their leader for her care. In fact, I’m surprised you’re not backing this because of it’s importance. Or do you hate your own parents so much you despise others celebrating theirs?”

The man glared at her before handing the blade back to Aden and disappearing from the room. As the doors closed behind the guards, the Natblida all laughed and moved to hug Clarke. Nico looked up at her, “mochof Wanheda.”

Lifting the little boy up she kissed his cheek and brushed back his curly brown locks. “Pro.” She looked over at Lexa as Nico put his head on her shoulder. “I think Heda should continue with her day while we go set up her surprise, or at least as much of a surprise as it can be at this rate.”

* * *

At sunset Clarke walked with Lexa to the Night Grove, the surprise was ruined but it didn’t mean the leader couldn’t enjoy it. As they reached the end of the small path they saw the blankets spread out across the grass and the Natblida all sat in a circle waiting patiently despite the food laid out before them. Lexa sat down and looked up at Clarke, expecting her to sit as well.

“You guys enjoy this.”

“You’re not staying?” It was a soft inquiry, nothing but curiosity laid in Lexa’s voice.

Clarke looked at the kids before looking at Lexa. “This is for you and them, I can wait for you at the tower.”

“You must stay Wanheda.” Aden spoke as Nico stood up and ran, throwing his arms around Clarke. “You’ve cared for us as well since you arrived in Polis. Day of Life is for those that care and raise us and that includes you.”

“Please stay.” The gonasleng words escaped Nico, a surprise as although he did understand the warrior language he was still struggling to speak it.

The tiny voice made Clarke bend down and pick him up and he happily settled into her lap when she sat across from Lexa in his vacant space. “So what now?”

“Now we eat.” Tria stated and they all instantly dug into the food laid out.

The sun began to fully set midway through the meal and they all stood to watch it, Nico on Clarke’s hip. The youngest Natblida was soon asleep in her arms, unable to stay awake for the light bugs. Once the sun was beyond the horizon, Aden and Julian released the light bugs and faces full of awe emerged. Lexa watched the insects with fascination and happiness, with Clarke’s hand grasping her own discretely as they stood watching the kids try to capture them.

“They came to me and asked for my help to do this for you.” Clarke whispered and Lexa turned her head, her eyes a lighter shade of green in the glow of the light bugs. “Happy Day of Life.”

“Happy Day of Life Heda.” It was repeated by all the kids, insistent on hugging Lexa at once. Nico seemed to prefer sleeping in Clarke’s arms so he was absent from the hug.

“Thank you.” She bent down and smiled at them, her little novitiates had smiles on their faces and happiness in their glowing eyes. “Thank you for celebrating me and as long as I draw breath and my spirit stays within me, I’ll always care for you.”

Aden nodded, “we know you will Heda.”

“I think you should thank someone else.” Lexa whispered and like a swarm they moved to Clarke, hugging her.

* * *

Walking the Natblida down to their barracks, Lexa looked over at Clarke to see her pressing Nico closer to her. The boy snuggled closer to the blond and had his arms looped loosely around her neck, clearly invested in his dreams. Reaching over Lexa attempted to take the boy but Clarke shook her head. “I have him.”

“Are you sure?”

“He’s fine.” Clarke kissed the forehead resting close to her neck. “He’s absolutely fine where he’s at.”

Lexa chuckled softly, “perhaps one day our own child will give you a celebration.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be a mom.”

“You already look like a mother to me.” Lexa reached up and removed her coat and draped it across Nico, tucking it around the small body Clarke continued to hold. Meeting the blue eyes in front of her she leaned in to kiss a pale cheek. “And I can’t think of anything that suits you better my love, than seeing you hold a child in your arms. I only hope one day it will be our child and not a Natblida.”

“Who’s to say our child won’t be a Natblida, after all you’re Natblida.” Clarke left her verbally stumped on the trail and proceeded towards the city.

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations:

Yu ogud: You okay?

Sha: yes

Ain: Mine

Sha yu: yes yours

Hodnes: Love (term of affection)

Ai tombom: my heart

Mochof: Thank you

Pro: you’re welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think.


End file.
